


Happy Birthday, Harry

by catiemo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he's not happy about it.Just a quick little drabble I wrote for Emma for her birthday. I didn't mean for it to get angsty, but it's what I do.





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStarlitSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/gifts).



                Harry had never been a fan of birthdays. Sure, he always went all out to celebrate Jessie getting another year older, but as for himself, he could do without the reminder. This was made all the worse by the fact that he now had a much younger boyfriend to constantly remind him of the passage of time.

                He woke up early and made himself some coffee, fiddling around with some gadgets while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive. It was a fairly typical morning, and he was glad to have the normalcy to distract himself from his thoughts.

                Cisco was the first to arrive, complete with a carrier full of drinks from Jitters and a bag of Big Belly Burger breakfast sandwiches. “Happy birthday!” he said brightly, giving him a quick kiss. Harry couldn’t even argue that he hated birthdays when the full force of Cisco’s smile was telling him to appreciate the extra attention.

                “Thanks, Ramon.” He took a coffee and dug through the bag until he found his usual ham and cheese biscuit. Cisco pulled out his bacon egg and cheese bagel and sat next to Harry.

                “So do you have any plans to celebrate?”

                “I don’t usually do birthdays,” Harry said, “But Jessie insisted on breaching over later.”

                “We’re totally celebrating!” Cisco said, “Because I got you a kick ass present and you need a kick ass party in which to open it.”

                “That’s really not necessary,” Harry said, “You could just give me your gift and get it over with.”

                “Wow, you really aren’t a birthday person,” Cisco said, reforming the plans in his head, “How about we all just go out to a nice dinner and then you and I can go to my place and spend the rest of the night watching movies and making out?”

                Harry smiled. “That actually sounds really nice.”

                “Great!” Cisco said, “But you know I expect a blowout for my birthday right? Balloons, cake, the whole works.”

                “Whatever you want,” Harry agreed.

 

                The rest of the team showed up and they spent the day monitoring the city and training. The metas were pretty quiet that day and the atmosphere was so relaxed that training felt more like play. It was a great day and Harry found himself enjoying the mindless conversation as they moved from the lab to the restaurant.

Despite him not wanting a fuss, Caitlin insisted that they tell the server it was his birthday. He cringed when they brought out the giant cupcake with sparklers and sang a stupid song. He tried not to take it out on the servers since they were just doing their job, but he sent Caitlin a glare. She just shrugged and smiled because this is just how birthdays went on this earth apparently.

                Eventually they all said their goodbyes, Jessie breached back to Earth 2, and Harry and Cisco opted to walk back to his apartment. It was a nice night and they enjoyed the fresh air, holding hands as they talked.

                After a moment of silence, Cisco looked down at their hands. “So…do you wanna talk about why you don’t like birthdays?”

                Harry shrugged. “I’ve never really felt the need to celebrate surviving another year. And now that I’m older, it’s just a reminder of my mortality.”

                “Please,” Cisco said, “We both know you’re too stubborn to die.”

                Harry smiled a little at that. “And now that I’m with you, I just…don’t like feeling old.”

                “You’re the only one who thinks you’re old,” Cisco said, “You’re just as much of a badass now as you were when we first met you. A birthday isn’t going to change that.”

                “Thank you for that,” Harry said, not quite believing it but letting it make him feel better anyway.

                “Plus, I love you, and I’d love you even if you weren’t a badass. Your badassery is just a plus.” He paused in his stride to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

                “I love you too, Ramon.” Harry raised their joined hands and kissed Cisco’s knuckles.

                They got to Cisco’s apartment and settled onto the couch to watch the latest Star Wars movie, and even though there was significantly less making out than promised, Harry was still happy. “This was one of my best birthdays,” he told Cisco.

                “Really?” Cisco asked, proud, “What were some of your other favorites?”

                “I don’t know,” Harry answered, “Either my first birthday with Tess or my first birthday with Jessie. And now, I’m sharing my first birthday with you. It’s nice to celebrate with people you love.”

                “I’m glad I could celebrate with you,” Cisco said, cuddling against his chest, “You deserve to be happy.”

                “I don’t know if that’s true,” Harry said, “But I’m so glad you think so.”

                Cisco kissed him sweetly. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

                And for the first time in years, Harry didn’t cringe at the sentiment.


End file.
